


他们重逢了

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·乱来的论坛体·自娱自乐 与真人无关 请勿上升·细节不考究 真·试水·是去年还没炸号之前的千粉点梗，来还债
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	他们重逢了

**Author's Note:**

> ·新坑《偏爱》的试水番外  
> ·设定是年下+师兄弟梗+破镜重圆  
> ·非常脑洞 注意避雷

·他们重逢了

HYHB论坛/娱乐专区

1L 楼主

［图片］

放一张他跟他的合照，虽然中间隔了好几个人。  
阔别多年重逢了的师兄弟，天啊，距离上一张合照都快有三四年了吧…  
柚子居然真的到这边来了……爆料是真的？他这次真的要在这里待上两个月在队里作指导吗？跟天天一起吗？  
天啊，这都多久了，我真的做梦都没想到还有机会看到他们在一起的画面……  
我好难过又好开心。  
我永远忘不了他们在一起开心地滑冰的样子呜呜呜呜，可是自从天总退役之后感觉他们都没再联系了，彼此的生活也没有半点有关对方的信息，到底为什么啊……  
所以这里还有跟我一样的同好么？既然他们都再次见面了，不如也出来一起聊聊吧？［渴望.jpg］

2L

咿……？？？

3L

哇这是新的合照？？？？  
我的妈，这都多少年了，居然还可以看见同框吗！！！！！！！！！

4L

啊啊啊啊！！！  
居然是真的！！！！小柚子终于又来了！！

5L

这是真实存在的吗？？突然发糖？？  
不可思议！！！

6L

哇感觉在做梦……毕竟这么多年了，都以为他们以后都不会再见面了……

7L

哇哇哇哇哇哇！！！amazing！！！！

8L

哎？？？这是真的吗？？？小柚子真的过来了？？？好开心！！有新鲜的可以吸！！  
不过，行程这么轻松，想来应该是真的开始有打算退役了吧……唉:-(毕竟天总都退了几年，他应该也觉得物是人非了吧。

9L

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷我阵亡了！居然来了！！  
多少年了！多少年了！终于又有糖吃！！  
虽然这个决定感觉好突然啊，明明小柚子上上个赛季还说想真·快乐滑冰，结果带娃闭关修炼半年都没啥消息的天总一冒泡就开始疯狂上比赛刷出场率233333  
想要把最好的自己完美地在信任自己的人面前展现出来的毛病永远不会改呢wwww还是当年那个可爱的小柚子啊！！

10L

噢噢噢哦哦好惊喜！！！！！  
但是我记得这个指导的事BO跟冰协一直没明确表态有谁加入吧，所以这是正式官宣了指导成员是吧！  
哈哈哈难不成小柚子是专门冲着师兄来的吗😂之前大家都在cue他他不是不来嘛？怎么一提到天总他就这么活跃啊？（咱也不知道，咱也不敢说）

11L

他不是一直这样吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有事没事就cue一下他师兄，全世界都知道！我觉得为师兄而来这种理由完全没毛病！！  
毕竟都好几年没见面了，他不想我们还想呢！！！！

12L

哈哈哈你柚万年黏人精人设不倒～  
“哪里有师兄哪里就有我！”  
也不知道这句话是哪个撒娇精说的呢～～

13L

喂喂喂人家都长大多久了，还用小柚子称呼呢？瞧瞧人家都已经成长成大佬啦！！多A！

14L

不嘛，不管，就是要叫他小柚子！！  
当年天总还说他很可爱呢！！（虽然是对着蘑菇头的柚子这样说  
这个糖我可以磕一辈子！

15L

？楼上说的是什么时候的事啊我怎么没印象？？是真的吗？！

16L

回楼上，是柚子刚升组碰到天总的时候有这样一段，出自柚子的一个采访，大概意思是“那个时候还在崇拜着能跳出漂亮勾手四周跳并且出色完成表演的师兄，非常期待自己是否能做到或者说是超越自己，而升组的那次比赛师兄有在鼓励我，啊当然只是说了句‘加油’，但笑容很真诚，被打动到了的我还被说很可爱，我知道是喜欢的意思，所以我非常高兴而且记忆深刻。”

17L

毕竟看到那样留着蘑菇头的柚子谁能不说一句可爱呢！hhhhhhhh是真的可爱啦！！！！  
不过我倒是没想到那个时候的天天居然会这样说，平时看上去话也不多但其实想法还是挺多的2333333可惜的是天天以前在提及小柚子的采访中都不会刻意多提到对方，有点怂啊也不知道为啥，明明是组里相处最好、最融洽的一对师兄弟  
这段堪称是记忆深刻的回忆，大概是少有的、私底下的对话吧，肯定还说了点别的  
但是小柚子看起来很在乎可爱两个字hhhh

18L

然而现在的柚子一上冰的气场就跟可爱一点都搭不上边，差点跪下叫爸爸（误

19L

？莫名有种小奶狗进化成小狼狗的既视感……

20L

啊，突然确实是有这样的感觉  
特别是天总早期赛季时两个人相处，柚子总是特别软萌，像一只可可爱爱的小动物  
创了记录之后的表现也意气风发的，跟他师兄完全是两种模样啊  
接近天总退役的时候柚子就越来越“沉闷”了，嘛，也有点越来越累的样子  
一旦这个时候就觉得天总退役了能快乐滑冰没事就跟一群正太萝莉玩真好啊hhhh  
莫名有点伤感呢

21L

忽然有一种“把他一个人留在赛场上与孤独奋斗”的感觉……

23L

这有啥的  
三儿出来后某人还不是把目光移到新的竞争对象上了  
永无止境的超越和追逐，与任何人无关  
他一点都不孤独

24L

不是啦，不是这种意思  
是自从身边的人离开了之后整个人都变的孤独了，这种感觉  
小狼狗一下子就变成了可怜兮兮的小奶狗  
wwww因为以前失落时会有师兄安慰  
现在没有了呢

25L

很早就没有了吧  
你天创下历史最好成绩后得偿所愿退役，你柚还“折腾”一直在超越自己，真的好拼好拼

26L

呜呜我好想再看到他们在一起训练一起上台子一起开心地玩耍啊  
我好想看到平时皮到不行但关键时刻又非常沉稳令人心安的师兄用力地抱住追上他的小师弟然后他们一起笑啊  
我好想念以前啊😭

27L

谁不想念呢……谁知道退役之后这两人就真的没有联系了……各自过着自己的生活，像两条毫无关联的平行线一样从未交织～

28L

楼上真实扎心，我伤了  
所以他俩之间到底发生了啥  
我看最近的动态也没见他们有多少接触啊，好陌生的感觉  
好像一个在躲着一个在小心翼翼地接触  
以前不是挺好的嘛

29L

以前是挺好的，是真的好  
同门师兄弟，一个开启了四周跳时代备受瞩目的前辈，一个每次出场都惊艳世人的后起之秀  
两个人还互相鼓励，互相说是对方的偶像  
一起训练啊一起比赛  
赛场上也不多退让  
你天平时虽然皮到没边，但一遇到事还是很靠谱的，很厉害的大哥哥那种感觉吧，所以小柚子特别喜欢黏着他  
采访时还透露出两个人经常一起讨论喜欢的音乐啊和游戏什么之类的，虽然不是竹马啥的，又相差几岁，但是好像没有隔阂，多难得啊  
像两个在异乡为自己的梦想奋斗互相依偎的少年  
只不过后来因为各自有各自的新的人生轨迹而渐行渐远了……

30L

啊啊想起了那个时候一边叫着师兄师兄一边满场追着人跑的小柚子了hhhhhhhh巨可爱！！  
好像一晃眼小柚子就长大了  
如今跟天天站在一起都像是前辈一样  
好吧那都怪咱们金叔叔太嫩了哈哈哈

31L

啊啊啊啊啊啊对超可爱的，训练那会听训话站在一旁都是黏着师兄的，走一步黏一步，超级可爱！！  
是我的崽崽了～

32L

现在这只大柚子可让人妈不起来😂  
只会跪下来喊大佬  
不知道天总有压力不哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

33L

有啥压力啊  
再强的气场一到师兄面前都得收住了  
你们看看最近那张大合照  
妈哟那个乖乖地站在师兄旁边的旁边的旁边的人是谁哦！！awsl这也太乖巧了吧！！！  
你距离你师兄十米之内就一定得乖是吗hhh

34L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝  
我咋有一种大尾巴狼在装乖的感觉

35L

可不嘛  
他这次到这来我总感觉哪里怪怪的  
就，总有一种“我已经把事业做好了现在过来找对象”的，莫名其妙的既视感😂  
可能是因为霓虹人奇怪的仪式感吧…天总他们接机那天大家就特别正经又严肃  
大概是我的错觉

36L

楼上，不是你一个人有这种错觉……

37L

我也……

38L

就是有一种他要过来找谁的感觉😂  
我可能是狗血小说看多了？

39L

找师兄玩呗这不很正常  
毕竟相处过几年，生活又近  
关系肯定比我们想象的还要好  
就跟咱们出差碰到熟悉的同事  
这不就自然而然地处一块咯

40L

楼上说得对。

41L

可不对啊，见了面也不见得他们有多熟  
也没什么同框的画面  
还不如以前比赛时的相处呢……好陌生啊

42L

不是我说，你们干嘛非要揪着有没有同框这个点来说明他们好不好啊😂  
你咋知道他们好还是不好  
好歹也是同门一场，肯定玩的好啦

43L

可是他们之前就没啥接触了  
就天总退役的最后的那个赛季，也没见多少同场比赛，很遗憾了

44L

不可能闹掰吧，也没啥理由呀  
只不过我突然想起了某个赛季，柚表现的不算特别好，可以说的上比的很累  
那个时候他就说他心里有一直放不下的事情在困扰着他，这件事分去了他的关心和一大部分精力，让他有些迷失了  
那会天总也快退役了，柚整个人情绪不太对劲（也可能是因为奔波的赛季）但也没怎么表现出来  
之后他说他放下了一些事后终于解脱了，后来的表现也越来越好了

45L

啊那个赛季我也记得的  
他确实说的放下了什么事情就轻松很多了  
虽然很好奇是什么，至今也不知道

46L

我好想不太记得这个，有哪位朋友能分享一下原采访？

47L

原采访来了👇：

“是有放不下心里的事的原因，我决定放弃一些困扰我的事情，这样才能让我更心无旁骛地去迎接下一个挑战。”  
“困扰您的是什么呢？”  
“是一直放不下的、挂念的事情。但不能说。”

48L

真的很好奇他说的这个放不下的事是什么，当时也有很多人讨论来着  
对，现在都不知道是什么事情  
这是有关柚子选手の未解之谜

48L

我记得当时有人猜测是不是跟天总退役有关，也有媒体刻意拐着弯问了天总，但没有问出来

49L

嗯，天总说“这不是我所知道的事情，但如果放下了重担，肯定能轻松继续下一场比赛”  
当时这段采访被人说他是无情の男人  
问为啥不能去问问他的师弟然后去鼓励他  
哎，我替天总冤啊，他俩都贼能瞒事，小柚子不说就是不说，能怎么办  
天总还说的那一句“我们都知道该怎么面对”是我最喜欢的，一看就是信任对方的

50L

某些媒体和吃瓜群众也是闲的慌……那段时间还一直在缕有关那件放不下的事的线索  
啥传闻都有  
当然无果啦，你柚可是保密十级能手

51L

哎……感叹，我也很好奇那件事

52L

害，谁不是呢  
毕竟他都明着跟全世界宣布那是困扰着他的事了，说明挺重要，可不得探个究竟

53L

当然咯，只有当事人才知道咯  
反正我们猜也猜不着

54L

刚去翻了翻过去的糖  
发现了一只正在为英语采访苦恼的小柚子  
“boom——”！真的巨可爱啊！！  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

55L

是……那只happy柚吗😂

56L 

哈哈哈对就是那个23333  
我记得天总休赛季回国后还在某个直播时无意吐槽了一句  
“我两英语词汇量都不咋地，鸡同鸭讲”

57L

他还说“怎么聊天？就，纯比划呗，那还能怎么”

58L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

59L

哈哈哈笑死我了哈哈哈哈

60L

仿佛能想象到小柚子在天天面前手舞足蹈地比划着，天天一脸无奈地解读的样子ww

61L

小柚子：balabalabala   
天天：嗯嗯嗯嗯  
小柚子：balabalabala  
天天：嗯嗯嗯对

62L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
天天心里估计想的是“管他说什么，先答应了再说，宠他就完事了”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

63L

哈哈哈对23333  
之前天总也被媒体问过他们平时怎么交流的  
天看了看柚子，想了半天一副“就这么交流呗还能咋地能懂就行了”的表情，还莫名有点宠溺？

63L

然后小柚子看过去后笑了下，看向镜头点了点头，也是一副“对啊就是这么交流”的表情  
喂喂你们是在用脑电波和可爱笑容交流吗hhhhhhh

64L

所以为啥各大媒体都这么好奇他们的相处模式啊😂什么事都要cue一下对方，绝了，好八卦啊hhhhhh

65L

说起来小柚子还挺……话痨的……OTZ 

66L 楼主

［图片］

哈哈哈是啊，就是这张图，好像是哪场比赛来着，op结束后两个人边走边比划，然后对视着笑

据现场的冰迷们说是小柚子先过去找师兄聊天的，全程特别多话哈哈哈  
嗯……那会好像还不是特别熟？就是普通关系？天总那个直播也挺早的吧，现在总不能还鸡同鸭讲吧😂  
不过那会天总还不能彻底弄懂柚子说的，也还耐着性子听着他哔哩哗啦的话，也是很宠了

67L

天总确实挺宠小柚子的hhhhh  
你想想，身后总有个喊着“师兄师兄师兄”的话痨小尾巴跟着  
多像……带娃哈哈哈

68L

你天带娃一把手👍不管是逗小姑娘还是小正太都非常得心应手  
带只小柚子不在话下！

69L

［图片］

让我翻到了coc晚宴的一张照片  
小柚子吃到了喜欢的草莓蛋糕www  
天总又皮了，沾了奶油蛋糕往江哥脸上抹hhhh

70L

就问天总敢不敢抹到小柚子脸上［doge］

71L

他才不敢呢  
他可宝贝着这个小师弟

72L

害，毕竟是前辈，形象还是要有的嘛

73L

忽然想采访一下金师傅是怎么带娃的hhhhhh  
众所周知，你柚是个熊孩子，教练一不在就开始折腾自己

74L

估计金师傅还是由着熊孩子去吧……  
毕竟是他想要的，怎么能阻止呢是吧

75L

脑海里仿佛浮现出金师傅站在挡板边，很大爷地叉腰说：管不了，太难管了，哎 的场景

76L

？？？楼上为什么能发视频

77L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有画面感了

78L

xswl哈哈哈哈

79L

哎，现在的柚子一点都不话痨了……  
没了熟悉的人在身边，跟谁说很多话呢

80L

嘛，终究是孤独的嘛。

81L

QAQ ……

82L

那怎么办，你柚想要的太多，不回头地一直在闯

83L

能怎么办，支持他呗

84L

当年的两个少年如今在不同的两条道上啊  
“从此以后，好像要跟你分道扬镳了”

85L

哎……尊重各自的选择

86L

你们这让我多想了  
怎么觉得好像是天总做出了退役这个决定，恰好从此退出了柚子的生活  
然后他们因此分开了，继续在互不干扰的世界过着平淡或轰轰烈烈的日子

87L

可不管他们做了什么决定，都应该与对方无关吧  
毕竟不是为了谁，只是为了自己想要的才想要继续的

88L

楼上这么一说，感觉有点虐啊

89L

想太多了，再怎么扎自己的心你天还是在浪

［视频］

新的，开始指导课，金叔叔又跑去拐小正太跟小萝莉，害

90L

金叔叔人设不倒👍

91L

真的，金叔叔木有❤

92L

噗………笑出声哈哈哈哈  
你们好坏

93L

你们好烦哦2333333

94L

事实证明，现实没你想的这么甜也没你想的这么虐……

95L

金叔叔：先浪了再说·拐个小萝莉抱抱举高高·愉快地跟小正太玩老鹰捉小鸡的游戏·这个娃娃他不可爱吗你们愁什么

96L

我宣布金叔叔赢了👍

97L

哦，所以他是不管旁边那个一直在转圈圈想靠近又不敢靠近仿佛被透明的墙挡住了近身术失效了的柚子吗？？

98L

果然是冷酷无情の男人  
哼╯^╰！！！！

99L

居然不带柚子玩，无情の男人

100L

难道是因为不再是小柚子所以你不爱了吗？？金叔叔是什么过分的无情男人  
一天天的，你就知道吸正太萝莉！！过分！！

101L

近身术失效了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了

102L

心疼柚子～～

103L

插着口袋原地转圈圈的柚子看起来好委屈啊  
感觉回到了以前两个人相处的模样

104L

是呢……有点感叹

105L

柚子：委屈巴巴.jpg

106L

？不知道为啥脑补出天总用前辈的语气对柚子说：  
你已经是成年人了，不给举高高了

107L

柚子问：那抱抱也不给了？

108L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不给了

109L

然而你天变了，不再把目光放在他身上了  
正如他选择往前的时候也不再把目光放在你天身上了

110L

所以说，是因为你天更喜欢小孩子么？  
大孩子他就没兴趣了？  
果然没有❤

113L

那柚子总不能变回小朋友吧？？

114L

哎呀，说白了就是天总抱不动了［doge］

115L

毕竟也进化成大柚子了hhhhhhhhhhh

116L

哎呀不要明摆着说出来嘛给天总一点面子23333

117L

哎想当年，小柚子还只到天总肩膀多一点呢  
如今身高还高过天总一点点呢  
果然是长大了啊

118L

那个时候还真的是个纯粹的少年呢  
跟着喜欢的前辈一起学习、变强，超越他并且超越自己

119L

长大其实就是一瞬间的事情

120L

长大后的柚子胆子也大了……  
以前不管什么场合都先说的是“师兄”  
最近居然开始喊起“天天”了  
虽然不知道是不是我听错了

121L

？？？是真的吗？？他喊了天天？？

122L

是刚刚那个视频吗？？

123L

不是，是ins的一个视频，很短，我听的是这样的，不知道有没有听错

124L

我去听了，好像就是柚子喊的一句天天

125L

6666666可以啊，除了那年颁奖上柚子学着说了句“天天加油”之后就没叫过了，一直都叫师兄来着  
胆子确实是大了hhhhhhhhh

126L

好想知道天天听到这个的反应啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

127L

你天估计没啥反应，毕竟心也大

128L

这种小奶狗进化成小狼狗的既视感太强了叭！！！

129L

阔别多年以后终于来找你了  
我已经长大了呢

130L 

hhhhhhhh挺有意思的

131L

只有我一个人觉得好像脑补到了什么不得了的东西吗hhhhhhhhhh

132L

我也哈哈哈哈哈哈

133L

期待下一波视频或者采访或者图什么的～感觉会发生不得了的事～～～

134L楼主

哎哟一个不留神居然就这么多楼了

135L楼主

原来有这么多同好啊！！好开心！！！  
一年又一年过去了，他们重逢了，我们也再次见面了，真好！！！

136L

哇，也很高兴楼主跟我们分享这些啊～～

137L

谢谢楼主啊！！

138L

期待下一次的讨论！！！

139L

感谢楼主～～

140L

我们一直都在呢w

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 没错我就是想看追着天天喊师兄的柚子选手的追爱故事👌
> 
> 放不下的决定是“我放弃喜欢你了”。


End file.
